


A House is Not a Home

by mooosicaldreamz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosicaldreamz/pseuds/mooosicaldreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Since She Went Away

It wasn’t anything other than an accident.

It was just an accident, a slick patch of ice on a cold November night and a skidding wheel and her wife on the ground.  It was nothing but the earth turning on without it’s brightest spot, without Rachel’s _everything._

It was her everything condensing to nothing as the life left her wife's eyes, while Rachel sat at home and wondered what was taking her so long.

Everything about them had been an accident - Quinn had revealed her feelings in the middle of an angry yelling match, Rachel had proposed in frustration at Quinn’s constant suitors chasing after her.  And they ended with an accident.

Hearing the NYPD officer on the other end, informing her in a clipped tone that betrayed nothing much beyond business as usual that her wife had died on the corner of 64th and 3rd, was the strangest moment of her entire life.  Everything shifted out of focus - the dinner laid out in front of her and the doctor’s note folded up on what was supposed to be her wife’s plate, and the nerves in her hands went numb as they scrabbled to grasp the tablecloth.  She couldn’t hear the officer as he explained what had occurred.

It was an accident.  It was just an accident.

And now, she was alone, with a bottle of sparkling grape juice and an empty house that had once been in a home.


	2. I Still Run

It’s strange, Rachel thinks, the way her wedding ring fits its way around her finger. It’s not tight, but it isn’t loose. The geometry is perfection, the physicality is unending. The symbolism is clear - forever. That’s what Quinn had whispered in her ear the night she had been given the ring - forever.

It doesn’t fit so well anymore.

Some days, it feels too light, like the promise behind it was too little too late. Some days, it feels like a lead weight, dragging her to her wife’s side in the dirt. It slips up and slides down her finger, taunting that it no longer holds its weight. There would be no forever for Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

And sometimes, it would twinge and burn and twist on Rachel’s pale and thin finger, as if entreating her to reunite it with its twin - like magnets that could never separate. 

She took it off once, the ring. It had sat, blinking up at her from her bedside table as she stared down at it, feeling air beat the flesh it had covered for years and wondering how she had lived with that feeling for so long. She had slid it around on her palm, watching it catch ridges and flip over, twinkling and shining as if it were brand new, as if its promises weren’t tarnished and broken.

She wore it now, as she kneeled at the grave in front of her. She set her left hand, palm down, fingers splayed, on the dirt - and for once, the ring felt normal once more.


End file.
